Reality Warping Villians Battle Royale
Description Four reality-warping villains, some were reformed and changed their ways while others continue to the bitter end, will fight to the death in this Battle Royale Introduction Papyrus: While some villains are your typical mad scientist who wants to steal all the Papyrus-brand spaghetti in the world, some are very powerful and can warp reality to their whim. Sans: Like these four fellas right over here. Papyrus: Like Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony,... Sans: ...Magolor, the Traveler from the Stars,... Papyrus: … Bill Cipher, the dorito that can't be trusted,... Sans: ...and Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Sans here, and this is my brother, Papyrus. Papyrus: And I, the Great Papyrus, would like to say it is our job to analyze the combatants and see who would win in a Death Battle. Bowser Sans: First off, we start with Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Now, the big bad's parents were never known, and it is likely that they never will. It is possible that Kamek is his father, but then it might just be speculation. Kamek was the one who taught him magic in the first place. Papyrus: Magic that gives him a variety of abilities, such as flight, levitation, the ability to turn people into rocks, bricks, and horsetail plants, etc, Sans: Experience-wise, Bowser is quite the experienced little fella, with his rivalry with the Mario brothers dating back into babyhood. Heck, the amount of experience he has and the fact that he has a huge variety of attacks and the ability to plan strategy makes him a force to be reckoned with. Papyrus: He has fought several universal beings, such as Culex, who was stated to be the master of space and time. The big guy seriously can't be killed by normal means, since he can survive as a skeleton, retain his flesh on the surface of the sun, and even tank the death and rebirth of the universe, WHILE FATIGUED. Sans: But Pap, aren't you forgetting that Bowser has three other weapons in his arsenal. Papyrus: That's right, he has the Dream Stone and the Star Rod in his arsenal, as well as the Pure Hearts. Sans: With these weapons, Bowser is pretty powerful, but he has his weaknesses. He can be pretty gullible at times, he can be possessed when injured enough, and he isn't that very bright. Papyrus: But even with these flaws, the Koopa King can take on anyone at any time. Bowser: GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH! Magolor Papyrus: Next, we have Magolor, the traveler from the stars. Not much is known about him, and we're likely not to know his backstory. All we know for certain is that he crash-landed onto Pop Star when Kirby and friends were having a good time. They repaired his ship for him, and in return, he fulfilled his promise of giving them a trip to his homeworld: Halcandra. Sans: But after defeating Landia, Magolor's true colors are revealed. He is an incredibly smooth talker and is a master at manipulating people, even able to trick Meta Knight, who was casually aware of the various dangers that threaten Dreamland. Papyrus: His prize: the Master Crown, is what gives him his impressive abilities. With it, the fabric of space and time is his plaything. Without the crown, he can still summon basic enemies, but with it, his abilities are enhanced tenfold, as well as giving him various new abilities to boot. Sans: And if you thought THAT was bad, then you're really gonna have a bad time when he taps into even more of the Master Crown's power, activating his EX form, which strengthens his abilities tenfold. And that's not all. Papyrus: After you defeat his first phase, then the Master Crown takes complete control over his body and manifests itself into Magolor's third form, or it's EX Form, which is known as Magolor Soul. Sans: But for simplicity's sake, let's just call it Magolor Soul. Now, in this phase, he is even more powerful than before, able to do some serious dunking, even using Kirby's super abilities against him in the fight. And if you thought that was bad, then he can dispel them as well. Papyrus: But fortunately, Magolor does have his weaknesses. For starters, he is vunerable to attacks when charging for one, and he's no longer sane when wearing the Master Crown, although the latter weakness is likely removed as Magolor Soul, but anyways, destroying the Crown will give an instant win. Sans: But much like all these combatants, Magolor is a force to be reckoned with. Magolor: Bravo, Kirby. You've truly earned your reputation as a hero. Your help defeating Landia was invaluable. Ah... at long last, it's mine. The source of limitless power: the Master Crown! Bill Cipher Sans: Ah, then we have Bill Cipher, he beat me at One Minute Melee, how can I forget about him. The guy was born in a two-dimensional universe. If you are familiar with the novel: Flatland, then you'll know how his world worked. But somehow, he managed to destroy his home universe and everyone inside, including his parents and everyone he knew, becoming a homicidal demon in the process. Papyrus: Now, Bill is over one trillion years old, so that gives him tons of experience. He also has a huge variety of attacks at his hands as well. He took the name Bill because his real name would supposedly strike fear in the hearts of mortals, unless perhaps the Flatlanders. Sans: But without his physical form, however, he can only contact you through the dreams, but it is very fortunate that he can only do that if he is summoned. That, and he can possess people when making deals with them or someone else in the matter. Papyrus: But when Bill gains physical form, however, that all is turned upside down as his power increases tenfold. He even one-shot Time Baby, who held power over time in Dimension 46'/. If it weren't for the fact that the area of Gravity Falls is enclosed by an anti-weirdness barrier, he would have taken over the universe. He is even aware of the fourth wall, for crying out loud! Sans: He is a bare minimum 5-dimensional, and seven to eleven dimensional beings fear his very power, though, Ford might be saying they live between universes, so that's up for debate. But even with his power, this dorito demon is not omnipotent or omniscient, and he has his weaknesses. Papyrus: Bill may have the power of a god, but he still functions like a 3-dimensional being would. He can get hurt, it takes time to regenerate his eye, and he is weak in the mindscape. Heck, he was tricked by the Stan brothers when they switched clothes, falling right into their trap. Sans: But even with all his weaknesses, Bill has been proven to be an apple in the EYE of Death Battle. Papyrus: SANS! Bill Cipher: Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity! Discord Sans: Now we come to Discord: the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Not much is known about this mismatched dragon before he showed up in Equestria. Celestia stated that Discord brang chaos to the land, which, in her eyes, is a sign of unrest and unhappiness. Papyrus: So, they used the Elements on him and turned him to stone to a thousand years, until he managed to break out before being turned to stone a second time by the Mane Six. Then, Celestia realized that she enjoyed Discord's chaos and decided to reform him. Sans: Although he is reformed by Fluttershy, he is still the mischievous trickster kind of guy, though he does have room to make friends here and there. Discord is insanely powerful by MLP standards due to his reality-warping abilities. Heck, the creators of the show based him off of Q from Star Trek. Papyrus: Discord is pretty powerful by himself, managing to turn an entire country into the chaos capitol of the world. His various tactics at winning included various things in his game, such as the ability to flip the minds of the Mane Six into the opposite of what their Elements represent. Sans: Though, after he was reformed, he is quite the good buddy to be around, although the Princess of Friendship does seem annoyed by his antics. But don't worry, they're opening up to him. Discord is also pretty intelligent, being able to trick Twilight and Cadence into thinking he had the blue flu, which is most likely a made up disease. Papyrus: Although, he has his weaknesses. Despite all his power, he can be zapped by the Elements, his magic can be stolen and blocked, and his chaotic behavior is necessary for his survival. If he ever acts like a normal person, he would slowly die and disappear into nothingness. Sans: But even with weaknesses, Discord has been proven to be more than a match to the royal pony sisters had they tried without the Elements of Harmony. Discord: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak. Death Battle Sans: Before we dive in, please note that Bowser is composite in this story, and Discord is the one from the show, not the comics. Magolor, of course gets the Master Crown, and Bill has his physical form so he can actually be harmed. Papyrus: Anyways, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Sans: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Death Battle Location: Ponyville, Equestria (Ten Days after "School Raze: Part 2") It was a just ten days or so after the Cozy Glow incident, and things were running pretty normally. A certain draconeqqus was having tea with his bestie, Fluttershy. "Wow! You truly outdid yourself this time. This tea is quite exquisite! Even more so exquisite than the last brand, who did you get the ingredients from?" "Thanks, Discord. But you can thank Meadowbrook for that. She was the one who told me about how to make this tea. It was forgotten over time." Fluttershy said as she sipped some of her own tea. Currently, they were at the small town of Ponyville with the rest of the Mane Six. "Then I'd send her a letter after-" BOOM! Just then, a purple alicorn came rushing in along with five other ponies. "Fluttershy! Discord! There is this thing attacking Equestria!" Twilight said. Both Fluttershy and Discord looked out to see a gaseous-looking being with a crown and two disembodied gloves devastating Equestria. "Aw, geez. Just ten days after the last one. That is a new record." Discord said as he snapped his fingers to confront the guy. Magolor was having a field day terrorizing Ponyville, with several houses completely gone from the map, and a few others ablaze with flames. He smirked from under his white scarf with a blue buckle as he looked upon Celestia and Luna with murderous intent. "Pathetic. Your blasts merely tickle." Magolor said as he teleported behind them. Before Celestia and Luna had time to react, Magolor grabbed them by the tails and slammed them against the ground before grabbing their horns and crushing them. "But now, like all good things, it has to end, and it's time for you to die." The ponies gasped as Magolor tossed both alicorns into the air. Before he could deliver a finishing blow, they were teleported out of Magolor's reach and onto the ground. "Huh?" "Now hold it right there, mister!" Magolor turned to see a mishmashed dragon looking at him, arms crossed and lizard foot tapping rhythmically. "Now, I enjoy a good amount of chaos as much as the next guy, but can you please lay off the killing, and delay it for a while. I'm in a very important appointment with my bestie, and there shouldn't be any ruckus." "Oh, is that so?" a voice familiar to Discord said. A wormhole opened and a yellow triangle with a top hat and bow tie came out. "Oh hiya, Dissy. Long time, no see. Anyway, I just came by to turn Equestria into my own playground, so I came to offer you a deal. I liked the old you, so-" "Oh, heavens, no, Bill. You see, I'm reformed. Now, run along your merry way, or we will have to-" Discord said before another wormhole opened, and an airship came out of it. "Oh goodness gracious, there's another boner." Discord said, rolling his eyes through a bowling alley. "Augh! Stupid Fawful!" Bowser said as he jumped out of his ship, creating a shockwave that nearly killed the princesses when he landed right in front of them. "Now, where the f*@k am I?" Bowser said as he looked around before Discord teleported into his view. "And who the hell are you?" "Gah, such foul language. Look buddy. Go back to where you-" "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Bowser yelled as he unleashed a torrent of flames at his adversary, who merely teleported out of the way, bringing Celestia and Luna with him. "Careful, princesses are fragile. I'm Discord, spirit of Chaos and disharmo-" "Chaos schmaos, harmony schmarmony, who cares!" Bowser said, electing gasps from everyone in the area except Magolor and Bill. "Junior and I about to take my kingdom back when that stupid Fawful used a portal to take me here!" "Like all the critics. How about we fight each other to the death and the last man standing gets to decide what happens to this dumb place?" Magolor said. Discord was about to object when Bowser began to speak. "Now that is a good idea! I've been mad about Fawful's stunt, and I have to vent it on something!" Bowser replied as he cracked his knuckles. "And for good measure!" Bill said as he snapped his fingers. Celestia and Luna began shriveling up as they burst into flames, electing gasps of horror from every native Equestrian in the area. At the same time, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed by the same dream demon. "There will be NO outside interferences." "Guess I have no choice, now. Alright, I will do what I must." Discord said as he went into a simple combative position, knowing that this was going to be extremely tough to win. He sensed that Bill Cipher had destroyed the Tree, so did the Mane Six, who felt their connection. "Twilight, I may not have been the best, but you should teleport your friends somewhere safe, keep Fluttershy safe for me, will you?" The purple alicorn, seeing no other choice, charged her horn, teleporting herself, her friends and every pony in the town with her far from Ponyville. "Alright you freaks. Normally, I'm not into killing, but now, I will fight to protect my friends." Discord said as he went into a simple combative position, Magolor and Bill prepared their energies and Bowser crossed his arms, smirking. (Cue - Final Destination: Super Smash Bros. Brawl) "Then let us begin." the Koopa King said. Fight! K.O! (#1) K.O! (#2) Final K.O! Results Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Omniversia999